


Celestial Love

by Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, Guardian Angels, M/M, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: Guardian Angel AU between Connor and Daniel.  Will have a companion piece as thus a nice little overview and can be read alone. This is a DBH: Rare pair Big Bang gift for Readingatdawn7.  I do hope you enjoy my slightly sleep deprived, sick writing. 😂🎉
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Celestial Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reading_at_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/gifts).



_"You lied to me, Connor."_

That single sentence had eaten Connor alive for the last three days. He felt like this was hell on earth.

Well, it had to be a first class, round trip ticket to hell to tell a lie to a celestial being, an Angel.

Connor revisited the memory that a simple tumble over some well placed shed tools and keen detective skills (read paranoid, trigger happy cop) had gotten him his first glimpse of his guardian Angel. 

The other's otherworldly glow kind of gave him away as "something is not quite like the others" and the little ow, fuck he'd heard was certainly not what angels were supposed to say, but Daniel definitely looked the part. 

He had been in some flowing gown/toga business a dark blue hue, beautiful golden hair fluffed up as much as those humongous wings had been. Those glowing blue eyes had looked up in a type of fear and shame that Connor never wanted to see again. 

Connor had talked his angel down, forgiving Daniel from the "cardinal sin" of showing himself to Connor. Connor watched the twilight zone, X files, and a butt load of conspiracy theory mess. No Angel was freaking him out.

Connor was pretty certain that was the beginning of his steady path to hell. After all, once they got to know each other, Connor had seen a lot more of Daniel under those robes. It was cool heaven did love the Gays. Connor swore being with Daniel that way was a religious experience, especially when Daniel's cheeks were flushed hot pink, hair flatten by sweat and breathing hard, hands laid flat against Connor's chest for angling just so, and wings arched just so as Connor… Connor digressed. 

They got to know each other well before such activities happened. He could talk to Daniel for hours about anything and nothing, literally. He was such an atypical Angel that Connor was certain they'd sent a really pretty demon instead.   
Daniel was feisty and brash, a 'F' bomb dropped here and there, always ready to fight him if need be, to a soft puddle of beautiful feathers and blue, blue eyes.

Now he had broken his trust. It wasn't a big deal, or so Connor had thought. Daniel had confided that his own brother, Simon was Connor's twin brother's Angel. He'd told Ayden and this forced Simon to come forth.   
Somehow the face and eyes that was identical to Daniel's seemed older, wiser, and significantly more tired of shit. 

Probably because Ayden worked with the FBI and his life was always in danger, or it was Connor had outed him to Ayden. It could not be a big deal.

What did one get a spiritual creature who had eons on his own lifetime and had seen everything? He'd settled on beautiful varying flowers in a huge bouquet. Nothing said "I put my foot in my mouth" quite like bountiful flowers.

When he got home and realized Daniel wasn't there, it wasn't an issue… until it was.  
Hours passed and there was no sign of him. Connor began to worry. He placed the flowers into a lovely vase while he waited. Coming into the kitchen he saw the letter and long feather that remained.

_Connor ~_  
_I have had a wonderful time watching over you and eventually loving you as well. Alas, I have made too many mistakes as a fledgling guardian Angel. We are to lead, to assist but not show ourselves. I had been sent to learn humility and remain at your side the duration of your lifetime. Revealing my brother got me called home, to the heavens. I don't know if I can ever return to you in you lifetime but know that I did truly love you. If tasked to do it all over again, I'd do every step once more._  
_~Danyil Seraphim a Puer luminis_

Connor sat heavily at the kitchen table. No more Daniel… he hadn't meant for it to be that grievous. Connor sit and cried over the heavenly lover he'd had.

Days and weeks past. Still no sign of Daniel. Connor found it hurt to not have him in his life. Work at the DPD was now unbearable, as if Daniel had been his balm for the ongoing stress there. Connor had borderline beat Gavin's ass to death when he came to taunt and put his hands on him where they didn't belong always. 

Hank broke it up; Fowler made it permanent with a temporary suspension.

Walking home, he predominantly looked at the pavement, his emotions close to the surface. It was unfair. Of all the things Daniel had done, narking on his brother should not have been the deal breaker. With an angry shake of the head, Connor looked up, catching a very familiar head of golden hair walking ahead. 

Connor hoped with all hope this was his golden head of hair and familiar blue eyes as well. As he moved up faster on the man, touching his shoulder, he saw tattoos looped both upper arms.   
They were wings and very detailed indeed. Daniel didn't have, couldn't have tattoos.

Guess someone should have told him that as he turned to face Connor in absolute love and happiness. Connor was absolutely confused but it didn't stop him from picking the other up, swinging him around in such joy and elation.

The tattoos made sense: Daniel had been insufferable, the Creator and his favored creation made a pact to send him to be with Connor always and in human form. He’d always wear his wings permanently in this form. The glacial blues of the Creator would not suffer the tantrums Daniel threw and only the love for Simon saved his existence.   
The hetero chromatic, favored creation reasoned on his behalf. In other words: he'd been kicked out of heaven for loving his ward too much. This was fine in Connor's eyes as he let Daniel down finally from a deep and loving kiss. 

"Let's go home my Angel…," Connor said holding Daniel's hand as he started his life as a human with his one and only love, Connor.


End file.
